


What are you wearing?!

by SophiaHoppia



Series: FFXV week 4 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT4, Tagging is difficult, handjob, should I rate this mature or explicit, what's the difference?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Prompto is in such a hurry after his shower, that he doesn't even realize what clothes he puts on. Ignis isn't sure why, but he's obviously aroused by it.





	What are you wearing?!

**Author's Note:**

> [FFXV week 2017](http://ffxvweek.tumblr.com/post/162772616911/here-are-the-writing-prompts-for-ffxvweek-4), prompt six!  
>  I've read so much smut in my life, but it's the first time I've written smut myself.

Noctis and his friends had decided to spend another day at Cape Caem together with Iris, while Monica and the others ran some errands at another town. The prince seized the opportunity to go fishing at the nearby shore and Prompto had accompanied him to take some nice pictures. 

After finally taking a few beautifully lucent shots at sunset, Prompto put away his camera and dragged Noctis away from the sea.  
"Come on, buddy. We have to head back before it gets dark, or Iggy's wrath might kill us," he said jokingly, although he really didn't want to test the adviser's patience. He had witnessed their tactician losing his temper for real only once, but he had sworn to never provoke it again.  
"Just one more fish," Noctis complained and Prompto heaved a sigh. Why was fishing the only thing his lover could get so serious and passionate about _for hours_?  
"If you continue like this, there won't be any more fish in the sea by tomorrow. Besides, I'm getting hungry. Let's head back to have dinner with the others," he reasoned and smiled as Noctis finally stored away his fishing equipment. The prince took the ice chest, in which he had stored the fish he'd caught throughout the day, and they headed back to their chocobos.  
Prompto only now realized how exhausted he was from spending a whole day in the sun and how unpleasant his hair felt from all the salt of the sea breezes. He really looked forward to a shower. 

They arrived at Cape Caem as the sun set completely and headed over to the lodge without delay.  
"We're back," Prompto announced happily as they entered.  
"Was about time you got back," Gladio muttered and placed a quick kiss onto Prompto's lips after making sure that Iris wasn't looking in their direction, "Ignis already worried something might have happened to you guys and you know how snappish he gets, whenever he's worried. "  
"I am able to hear you just fine, Gladiolus," the aforementioned called over from the kitchen, where he was busy cooking.  
"Ahaha... sorry, we forgot the time and suddenly the sun was already setting," Prompto chuckled awkwardly.  
Iris got out of the kitchen, where she probably had helped Ignis to make dinner, and happily skipped over to Noctis, "Did you manage to catch some fish? Show me!"  
The fisherman eagerly opened the ice chest and proudly showed his first fish to Iris, who got big sparkly eyes, "Amazing!"  
Prompto watched their exchange and chuckled. He never got what was so great about fishes, but these two had somehow bonded over the prince's hobby. Though Prompto wasn't sure if Iris would be this eager to watch fish if someone else had caught and presented them to her. 

"I'll take a quick shower before dinner," he announced and went over to the bedroom to grab his stuff.  
"You might also wait until later, dinner's almost ready," Ignis called from the kitchen, but Prompto really wanted to wash off this worn out feeling, before settling down to eat.  
"Don't worry, I'll be as quick as Ramuh's lightning bolt!", he said and almost run into the bathroom, not missing the cook's sigh at his answer.

Not wanting to upset Ignis or the others, Prompto stayed true to his word and swirled through the bathroom as fast as possible. He threw his fresh clothes down while taking off his current ones, throwing them onto the floor as well and stepping inside the shower. He let out a short yelp as the initially cold water hit his hair and body, and after quickly, but still thoroughly, washing himself, he stepped out of the shower again. Happily humming, he dried his hair, towel in one hand, while reaching for the clothes on the ground and getting dressed with his other hand. Whoever claimed, men weren't able to multitask, was clearly wrong. 

After drying off his hair provisional and getting dressed, he went to the door without looking into the mirror or cleaning up his stuff. He'd get into the bathroom again after dinner, to do his hair properly and fetch his dirty clothes. Now he looked forward to dinner. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Noctis staring at him. After Iris followed the prince's gaze and blushed, even Gladio turned around to look at him, eyes wide.  
" _What_ are you wearing?", the shield demanded about the same time as the clashing sound of a plate colliding with the floor met his ears. He looked into the direction it came from, to see a shock frozen Ignis staring at him, hands still holding upright even though he wasn't carrying anything in them anymore, the shards of a plate down at his feet.  
"Uhm.. what?" Prompto couldn't quite catch up with the situation at hand, as he heard a small chuckle from Iris and turned to look at her again. She slowly put one hand over her mouth to stifle the upcoming laughing fit and pointed directly at him with her other hand. Despite all attempts, she couldn't contain herself and started to laugh louder than he had ever heard her before, "Ahahaha! Promptooo!!! Thihihihi!"

He just stood there flabbergasted, as he saw tears forming in her eyes and Noctis losing it next to her as well, "By the love of the Six, Prom, you... ahahaha! You, you... ahahaha!!"  
He? He what? Why couldn't Noct finish his sentence? It wasn't often he let himself lose and open-heartedly laughed like this. Prompto really wanted to enjoy seeing his lover this happy, but he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know the exact cause of it. There was a creeping feeling that he had slipped up somehow. Badly. He looked back to Ignis, who still stood in the same position as before, just with a bright red face by now. Huh. That was unusual, too. He saw Ignis visibly flinch as their eyes met and the cook instantly crouched down to pick up the shards. As Prompto turned to Gladio, desperately seeking help, he was greeted with a very conflicted look. The shield grimaced as if he didn't know if you should laugh or cry until he finally joined in on Iris's and Noctis's laughter. 

"W-what?" he looked from one person to the next, "seriously what's going on? What did I miss?" It seemed like Gladio and Noctis tried to say something but they couldn't because of their never ending laughter. Noctis just pointed at him, like Iris did before she had crouch down, holding her stomach while laughing too much. And Gladio only managed to grab his own shirt and shake it a little. Huh? Wait a minute. His shirt? Didn't Gladio say something about clothes as he had entered the room before? 

Slowly, almost afraid about he-didn't-know-what, Prompto let his gaze fall down onto his clothes to spot... pink. Wait. Pink? That couldn't be. He didn't own any pink clothes. He blinked and looked again. Nope, still pink. Definitely. Also with frills. And rainbows. And... unicorns? He could almost feel his face losing all color as realization hit him. Now that he paid attention to it, he noticed how unusually tight his clothes felt. No wonder. These weren't even _his_ clothes. 

"Oh shit," he mumbled, before he got all flustered, face turning from spotless white to tomato red in an instant. How the hell did he manage to change into Iris's pajama?! He must have hurried so much, that he accidentally grabbed the wrong clothes from the floor.  
"I, this is," he tried to explain the situation to avoid any misunderstandings and defensively waved his arms around in front of his body, "it's not... I didn't do, I mean, I didn't want to, I..."  
Not knowing he had so much blood in him until it all rushed to his face, he quickly turned around, screaming, "I'M SORRY!" and went back into the bathroom. Even after closing the door, he still felt his heart race and heard the others laughing. Viewing himself in the mirror didn't help one bit. Seriously. How had he not noticed this before? ... maybe he was not as cut out for multitasking as he had thought after all.

To avoid any more embarrassment, he quickly changed out of Iris's frilly, pink, rainbow and unicorn patterned pajama and into his own clothes. A red shirt and gray training pants. He checked it three times. These clothes looked like his own and felt very familiar. Nothing special or pink about them. No frills either.

By the time he had checked himself in the mirror the fourth time, the laughter outside had finally subsided and he took a deep breath, before grabbing the door knob and stepping out there again. It felt like walking back into a field of mines. He braced himself to be laughed at and teased about this incident for the rest of the night and probably even the following days, but before he or anyone else could say something, Ignis grabbed his wrist, "Prompto, we need to talk," and started to pull him away, "Right now. Alone."  
"Huh? What about dinner?" Prompto asked in wonder as he stumbled behind Ignis, who maneuvered them over to the bedroom.  
"Forget about dinner, you're coming with me right this instant," the adviser's voice left no room for objections.  
"What? But, Iggy. Wait. What, why?" he still asked, almost in panic, but Ignis didn't budge one bit. Prompto looked back at a confused Iris, a blushing Noct, and Gladio, who smirked after sighing. Before he could interpret anything out of these reactions, the tactician had already dragged him into the bedroom. After closing and locking the door, he spun Prompto around in one smooth move, trapping the young male between aforementioned door and his own body. 

Prompto sucked in a sharp breath, as he felt the other's prominent arousal press against his stomach.  
"By the Six, Ignis..."  
"Please don't," the adviser mumbled against his still slightly wet hair, after laying his head on top of Prompto's.  
"What grants me the honor?"  
"Please don't ask," the older male pleaded almost desperately again.  
"Aaaw, come on, now. Don't be like that. I think I deserve an answer!"  
But Ignis only buried his face deeper into Prompto's blonde hair.  
Confidence boosted by the state of his older lover, Prompto dared to make an assumption, "Don't tell me... you enjoyed what you saw just now?"  
"No!" Ignis almost shrieked in defense as he put his hands on the younger one's shoulders, slightly backing away with his upper body, to look at his face.  
Prompto only quirked an eyebrow at him in disbelief.  
"Yes..." the adviser timidly admitted before reverting said statement, "no... maybe?"

Putting his hands around Ignis's waist, Prompto chuckled at him, asking again, "Did you, or did you not?"  
Ignis sighed and seemed to finally give in, "I have to admit, that I am not sure about this myself. As you have realized by now my body had a rather... explicit reaction to your new outfit. Even though my mind won't catch up with it."  
The blonde giggled before whispering into the adviser's ear, "Even _you_ are allowed to get kinky sometimes, Iggy~"  
"K-kinky?!" a blush crept up onto Ignis's face and his ears, "I'm not kinky! It's just... I don't know what it is. A natural reaction. Maybe."  
"Sure. Totally natural to get a boner after seeing your one boyfriend wear the clothes of your other boyfriend's little sister."  
Ignis groaned loudly, "If you depict it this way, I'm afraid, Gladio's going to kill me later. You know how protective of his sister he is."  
"It's probably better not think to about this now," Prompto decided before placing a short kiss onto the other's lips. He saw the adviser pause for a short moment only, before his older lover ravished his mouth, eagerly pressing his tongue against his own, prompting it to move. He sighed into the kiss and pressed himself closer against the tall man. As a result of staying at Cape Caem with Iris, Monica and the others lately, it's been quite some while, since they last had some private time together. More than some sneaky kisses behind everyone's back wasn't in it. Which was why he really appreciated the situation at hand. It would be even more perfect with Gladio and Noct here as well, but it also felt nice to be in the exclusive center of Ignis's affection for once.

He freed himself from the adviser's mouth only to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, which earned him a guttural groan. It usually took quite some time to get Ignis to the point, where he let loose and allowed some honest sounds to leave his mouth. This only showed how turned on Ignis already was, which in turn worked up Prompto rather quickly. He pulled the other's shirt out of his trousers, to sneak a hand beneath it and up onto his chest. As he rubbed over his left nipple, Ignis bucked his hips against Prompto and the blonde felt the other starting to nibble at his ear.  
"You like that?" the younger one asked breathily before he carefully graced the adviser's collarbone with his teeth, hungrily licking it shortly after.  
"Yes," Ignis admitted directly into his lover's ear. Encouraged by his honest response, Prompto started to caress Ignis's nipple for real this time. He drew slow circles around it, carefully stroking it with his nail and fondling it between his skilled fingers. This earned him more than only one moan from his lover, "Gods, yes..." and every sound the other made went straight down into his own pants.  
"I-Ignis," he moaned, voice already raspy. After initially feeling Ignis's arousal, he had planned to take the lead and spoil his lover. But the other's unusually vocal responses, made him slowly lose his mind as well. His hand left Ignis's waist to grab his hair instead and he pressed another kiss to his lips, teeth clicking shortly in the process before he felt the other's tongue intruding into his mouth again.

Ignis's hand didn't stall either and went to take down Prompto's pants and underwear with one skilled move. As his already grown erection suddenly sprung free into the cool air, he shivered shortly, "Not fair..."  
"What is not fair?" Ignis mouthed at his ear, before softly biting into it. He knew perfectly well how sensitive his ear was.  
"You too," Prompto mumbled as he sucked at Ignis's neck, while both of his hands went down to fumble for the other male's belt. He really hated this tenacious piece of leather whenever they got into this situation. The adviser chuckled, "let me," before Prompto felt his hands softly push away his own to place them on his belt. Prompto didn't know how, but Ignis managed to not only open but put it away, together with his trousers and briefs in no time, without ever stopping to caress his ear. 

As their freed erections finally pressed together, a high pitched moan left Prompto's mouth and he felt his knees buckle, thankful for being trapped between his lover's body and the door with no room to fall down to. The photographer wasted no more time, grabbing both of their erections together as best as he could with his small hand and elicited a delicious moan out of his lover. His hand got joined by Ignis's soon, and together they moved, more erratically than rhythmically, already too far gone. They managed to place a few kisses onto each other's faces, though it was more wet tongue and licking lips by now.  
"Iggy..." he managed to get out in between.  
"Yeah?"  
"Ah... Ig, Iggy!"  
"Mmh... me too, darling," Ignis said before kissing his lover for real again. Prompto never understood how his boyfriend managed to talk so clearly in this state of arousal. He himself couldn't even think straight anymore. He moaned into the kiss, moved his right hand faster, while his left hand clutched onto Ignis's shoulder for support. His knees felt like jelly. 

As he heard Ignis grunting into their kiss and felt his hand working them harder, he knew the other was as close to release as he was. He broke their kiss again and latched down to bite Ignis's nipple through his shirt. This did the trick for his older lover and he felt his hips stutter before he released himself between their bodies. The unbound groan, which had left his mouth at his sudden, intense orgasm caused Prompto over the edge as well. He couldn't withhold a loud, high-pitched moan as he came hard into both their hands and his vision went white for a short moment. He leaned against Ignis with all of his weight, glad that the other somehow managed to hold them both up, as they tried to catch their breath again. 

After calming down a little, Ignis whispered into his ear, "That was quite intense, darling. Thank you."  
Prompto flashed him a tired but satisfied smile and mumbled against the other's chest, "Maybe it isn't a bad thing that I suck at multitasking."  
"Pardon me?" Ignis apparently couldn't follow his train of thoughts for once.  
"Never mind," Prompto said, before placing a short, lazy kiss upon his lover's lips, "So... women's clothes?"  
Ignis nuzzled his face through Prompto's hair and groaned, "Since you're still talking about this, I guess, you are having way too much energy left."  
"Uhm... maybe?" Prompto didn't quite get what the one thing had to do with the other.  
"Then let's get rid of this remaining energy," Ignis breathed seductively into his lover's ear and pulled him towards his bed.  
"Oh... that sounds promising," he answered, his hands already roaming over his lover's body again.

~

Outside their room, at the dining table, Gladio had a hard time to come up with excuses about the suspicious sounds coming through the door leading to the bedroom, from time to time, and had to assure Iris, that no, they weren't fighting, and no, Prompto didn't really scream he just... was excited?

Noctis only chuckled about Gladio's misery and already looked forward to tomorrow. He was quite sure the shield was going to give their other two lovers' a lecture about privacy and keeping quiet, especially around his little baby sister. This was bound to be funny because usually, Gladio was on the receiving end of such lectures by Ignis.  
Maybe he'd even get up early, so he wouldn't miss it.

**Author's Note:**

> [I can't write when I'm sleeping but caffeine helps me to stay awake!](https://ko-fi.com/sophiahoppia)   
> 


End file.
